Ubbadan
Ubbadan was a term used by the Ahl-i-Batin mages during the Dark Ages, to collectively describe the four Pillars of their magick: al-Anbiya (Mastery of Fate), al-Fatihah (Mastery over Minds), al-Hajj (Mastery of Space), and al-Layl (Mastery of Secrecy). Overview The Pillars of Batini mysticism represent aspects of Ubbadan (faith). All thing open to humanity begin with faith in the Most Merciful. The way of the faithful opens the mystic to the arts of sacred geometry, elevated thought, and true subtlety. Only belief in Allah enables a man to accomplish anything good, and it is His will that makes all things to be. By growing in comprehension of this divine beneficence, the Batini learns to embrace the sciences of the encompassing mind and enlightened spirit. Faith is nothing if not a mystery, a riddle solved only by way of itself. It is the contemplation and understanding of the answer to this riddle that expands the consciousness to the point where it can sustain Truth. Sample Foci: Chants, prayer, the Qur'an Al-anbiya ("Mastery of Fate") Long have the Batini been considered visionaries and holy mem, seers among their people. Al-Anbiya (literally, "The Prophets") bestows superhuman perceptions upon the mystic, allowing him to see what ordinary men might not, the better to discern the path of Truth from the perils of deception that beset the righteous on all sides and, betimes, to control that path, as well. While Al- hajj allows the Ahl-i-Batin to see what is not before their eyes, Al-Anbiya reveals not fact, but significance. It is one thing to know what reason dictates and another entirely to know that which is. Vision often comes in the form of riddle and mystery, however, so it is not a path for the weak-willed or thefeeble-minded * The first power granted by Al-Anbiya is the ability to sense fate and destiny. Whenever a prophecy is truthfully uttered or fulfilled, whenever calamity or great good fortune is at hand, whenever the future is about to be changed in some appreciable way, the Barini can detect it. For the most part, these perceptions come only when the mystic reaches out with his arcane sense.~. but some moments, events or persons arc so heavy with the weight of fortune - or its opposite - that such knowledge come to him unbidden * Now, the mystic can detect the significance of an object or person by touch or a place by abiding in it. Although he does not necessarily watch images as they happened (he might sec that a king was murdered by someone in the shadows directly at his back, for example), he almost always learns something of importance (the shadowed figure was someone close to the king or trusted by him). When used in conjunction with Al-Hajj, this ability can be exercised over great distances *Visions of the future can be summoned by the Batini now, for just as space is a lie, so too is time. These visions are cloaked in symbol and metaphor (a wise man drinks from a poisoned cup, falls dead and flowers sprout from his body), leaving the truth of the matter to he deciphered. The mystic's senses can now be attuned to pierce any form of illusion, whether mundane or supernatural Further, she can trace the lines of fate as readily as her eyes follow the lines of a mandala, and she can determine the outcome of any minor event based on probability (such as a game of chance or selecting the right key from a ring of keys). *The Batini learns to manipulate the threads of fate's tapestry in larger and more powerful ways. These alterations must still be subtle, however. "By day's end, I will overthrow Christendom," isn't acceptable, whereas "The bandits lying in wait for Tariq will go to the wrong place and he will pass unharmed," is. As a rule of thumb, the changes may affect the actions of others, but only in ways normally subject to chance; thus a journey can be stalled by a wagon breaking an axle, but nor by misdirection when the driver knows exactly where he's going. *At the final level of mastery, the student of Al-Anbiya is capable of sensing events with far-flung consequences into motion. She can arrange for ilie births of children with powerful Destinies or the beginning of schools of thought from words spoken into the right ears at the right rimes, for example, or can bring even supematural coercion to bear on the normal course of fate (such as a lighming bolt striking a brilliant general dead upon the battlefield). Certain events however, "must come to pass" and these sacrosanct happenings are also known to the mystic. Specialties: Altering Fate, Destiny, Prophecy, Psychometry Sample Foci: Ecstatic or trance states, incense, mantras, meditations upon the Qur'an, prayer and supplications, water Al-fatinah ("Mastery over Minds") It is by way of Al-Fatihah ("Opening" or "Preface,"a gateway to understanding) that one can transcend crude tongues of flesh and speak within a blessed communion of souls. Named for the opening passage of the Holy Qur'an, it serves as a reminder that the mind is the place wherein the understanding of Unity begins and it is the interconnectivity of spirits within the mind that gives the Ahl-i-Batin a single purpose and, indeed the identity of their mystic practice. Through openness, all Batini know that they are never farther from their brothers than they are from their own thoughts, unified upon a single path of wisdom in the Most Merciful. * The Batini is able to detect the presence of thought (sentient or otherwise) and can use his awareness of his own inner self to ward against mental intrusion (a simple spell; any telepathic intruder must overcome its successes before mental manipulation of any sort can commence against the mystic). The mystic also may sense the presence of other Ahl-i-Ratin within several hours. of travel and can discern more ephemeral qualities, such as generosity, freedom and openness. * The Batini can discern emotions in those nearby and can sense the overall impression of the surface thoughrs of ochers, as well as projecting an empathic sense of a desired emotion upon subjects in his immediate vicinity. He can transcend the barriers of language with a simple spell, communicating with any willing subject that has or understands language, and can feel the presence of other Ahl-i-Batin up to a day's travel distant and freely communicate mind-to-mind with them if they are willing. * At this point in her growing understanding of Al-Fatinah, the mage is able to project her own thoughts into rhc minds of others, effecting telepathic contact, and can also subtly enter a subject's consciousness, plumbing recent memories, offering new vectors of thought (in the guise of the subject's own stream ofconsciousness and implanting compelling suggestions, that the subject ponders and, possibly, acts upon. Further, the Batini may share thoughts and images with others of her fellowship who may be up to a week's journey away. * With this level of power, the mystic becomes one of the Qurb ("poles"), the beacons by which other Batini navigate the Unity. He may mesh his own consciousness seamlessly into that of another (possession); create, destroy or alter madness or memories; and radically influence the concepts of inclusivity, generosity and compassion in an individual, group or idea in the immediate vicinity. Also, he is of one mind, whenever he wishes, with all willing Ahl-iBatin within a month's travel. * The Master of Al-Fatihah can eradicate miscommunication and misunderstanding at will andMcan create group consciousness out of many, allowing perfect communication without compromising individuality. The mage may create amazing vicissitudes of consciousness, completely changing a subject's belief, memories or Nature, for example, and can amplify Intelligence or Wits, even to superhuman levels (oneMdot of either attribute per success scored), as well as engage in psychic travel in the Astral Umbra. Lastly, the mystic shares a flawless psychic link, at will, with all willing Ahl-i-Batin everywhere. Specialties: Augmenting Consciousness, Changing others' Minds, Contacting Batini, Teleparhy Sample Foci: Books, eye contact, facing Mecca, gestures of friendship, goodwill or charity, reflection upon a mandala or other complex geometric form, scrolls Al-hajj ("Mastery over Space") * The Arabic word for a pilgrimage, Al-Hajj is the road that leads out of disparity and into Unity. It is the journey that takes one to a favorable and joyous place, a religious migration. This is the Secret Way, the design of which 1s scribed onto the Vault of Heaven. Considered by some Ahl-i-Bacin the purest of the sacred arts, Al-l lajj pierces the veil of space and thereby demonstrates that he who moves, moves only within his own mind. * The Ratini first learns to sense the nature of movement. She knows when magic involving motionhas been worked (whether such is great speed, flight, instantaneous co-location or something else) and can quickly become aware of paths and means of entry and egress, even those hidden.from view. Further, she develops an astounding direction-sense and only rarely becomes lost even in places unfamiliar to her. * At this point, the mystic learns the most elementary ways by which the deception of space might he pierced. She may pass through recent spatial warps (though she may go only where the warp leads) or ward a location or willing (or manimate) subject against scrying or spatial manipulations (adding one to the difficulty per success of all spells to view, transport to or move such objects, places or persons). She is also able to cast her perceptions out to great distances and can "mark" a suhject (living or otherwise), enabling her to track its progress across the illusion of space. *mNow, there is no distance. The mage is capable of traversing the Unity and seems, to the uninitiated, ro vanish from one point and reappear at another (use the standard magical distanccs guidelines, p. 104, to determine how for he may go with a casting). The Batini's knowledge is sufficient only to make the journey alone. He can a also perceive multiple locations simultaneously (up to a limit of Perception or Wits ,whichever is less) and can "sift" space for any known object, person or place, though places are often quite time-consuming if few details arc known and can be dangerous, given the possibility of wards and guardians. * The Batini learns how to extend to others the power.. of motion she previously learned to work upon herself, allowing for the teleportation of numerous people or things (one person, or number of things equal in mass to a person, per dot of Wits, plus one per point of Quintessence spent). She may also create or destroy long-lasting (or even permanent) gateways from one place to another (including a physical doorway in a wall where there was none before, or a portal to a place far away). She can perceive in all directions at once and out to great distances and may also disappear within the Unity, vanishing into a featureless non-realm devoid of distance and dimensions; while there she cannot be detected by any magics whatsoever. *With the final secret of Al-Hajj, the Batini learns to tread all Umbrae save the Astral Umbra and may bring as many people and as much inanimate material as his Wits and/or Quintessence allows for. He may alter distance and patial axes, transforming a dagger into a sword or creating hidden oases accessible only to those who know and walk secret paths, for example. He can appear in many places at once through the ocher selves will act exactly as he docs and be devoid of thought, unless they are strengthened with other magic). Lastly, he may bolster his natural Perception, adding one dot per success on a simple spell. Specialties: Co-location, Scrying, Teleporration,Warding Sample Foci: Meditative states, mirrors, physical motion, reflection upon the all-encompassing love of Allah, sacred geometry and mathematics Al-layl ("Mastery of Secrecy") * One of the most important axiom Batini mysticismis the way of Al-Layl ("Night"). One who cannot mask his intention anJ movements cannot be entrusted with the secrets of the Subtle Ones. The arts of the Ahl-i-Bmin are Dangerous in the hands of the unprepared, and those arts must remain hidden from minds not yet open to the truth and responsibilities of their potential. Al-Layl occludes the mind and the body, hut it is not the path of deception. Rather, it is a means of misdirection that turns the erroneous perceptions of those who cannot see the Unity back upon them, allowing lhe Batini to move undetected and unmolested in times of peril. * The Batini first leams to discern sources of subtlety, for one cannot practice a thing before understanding it. hiding places, lies spoken, disguises and secret codes can be detected with a simple spell. Also, he sees the means by which his own thoughts can be veiled and perceptions of them misdirected (allowing his or her player to add successes to Subterfuge die pools). * The mage can now displace attentionMfrom herself and blend into crowds. With sufficient effort, she simply is not noticed, even if she stands out from those around her (successes on a simple spell add to Stealth die pools and should her Stealth successes total more than an onlooker's Perception + Alertness, he will not notice her at all unless she acts directly upon him). She can also pass through snow or mud without leaving a trace and can set in motion spells that prevent others from registering her in their memories once she leaves their presence. * At will, the Batini may vanish from sight, invisible as the wind. Those who seek to follow her watch her turn a comer, only to find her gone when they go after her. She can tap into the very nature of Al-Layl as well, giving her unique insights into the nature of secrecy (add successes from a simple spell to Alertness, Investigation and Occult die pools) and moves with such refined motions that she is scarcely noticed at all (add successes to any sleight of hand or misdirection dice pools). * When he wishes it, the mystic may become someone else, adopting the mannerisms and hearing of another person, real or imagined. Those who wish to find the Batini against his wishes make contested rolls of Alertness or Investigation against the mystic's Al-Ikhlas + Al-Layl (even if the Batini docs not know he is being sought out); failure means he simply cannot be located. He may remove the indicators of action while leaving their consequences (causing the bloodstains from a fatal blow, as well as the physical trauma itself, to vanish from a corpse, or erasing all physical evidence that the mage ever stayed at a given inn, for example). * If she wishes anonymity, the Batini's parents recall no daughter by her name. She can adopt identities at will, becoming sibling to a king (and be remembered by that king amd his household as such). She may occlude thoughts, even if such seems to make no sense (for example, a fanatic will still struggle fervently in the name of his cause but will not remember what it is or why he does what he does). The Batini learns to walk through warding as though it did not exist, unnoriced by the very fabric of magic itself, and can evade enchantments directed at her, unmaking them by meeting or exceeding the casting successes garnered by lhe other mage. Locations, objects and even groups of people can vanish from sight, senses and memory and he made to be ignored, even if looked upon directly. Specialties: Alter Memories, Disguise, Invisibility, Physical Misdirection, Sleight of Hand. Sample Foci: Camouflage or darkness, hoods or veils, silence, smoke, whispered mantras References *DAM: Dark Ages: Mage Rulebook, p. 105-108 Category:Dark Ages: Mage glossary